urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hideyuki Kikuchi
]] Hideyuki Kikuchi — Author of Wicked City series. Website Hideyuki Kikuchi - Wikipedia Genres Horror / Fantasy / Urban Fantasy / Vampire Ficiton Trademark Style He has been compared to both Stephen King and H. P. Lovecraft. About the Author Hideyuki Kikuchi Hideyuki Kikuchi (菊地 秀行 Kikuchi Hideyuki?, born September 25, 1949) is a Japanese author famous for his horror novels. His most famous works including the Vampire Hunter D series, Darkside Blues and Wicked City. ~ Hideyuki Kikuchi - Wikipedia HIdeyuki Kikuchi was born in Chiba, Japan in 1949. He attended the prestigious Aoyama University and wrote his 1st novel, Demon City Shinjuku in 1982. He is one of Japan's top sci-fi/horror writers, writing novels in the tradition of occidental horror authors like Fritz Leiber, Robert Bloch, H.P. Lovecraft and Stephen King. Over the past 3 decades, several of his works have been adapted into live-action and anime movies, including Vampire Hunter D and his 1st novel, Demon City Shinjuku. Drawing inspiration as Horror of Dracula, Kikuchi has spawned over 17 novels in his Vampire Hunter D series. ~ 12,090 A.D. Wikia Biography Kikuchi was born in Chōshi, Japan on September 25, 1949. He attended Aoyama Gakuin University and was trained as a writer by famed author Kazuo Koike. His first novel, Demon City Shinjuku, was published in 1982. While his first novels are typical novel prose, as he gained fame, he adapted a more terse writing style (suggesting they were intended to be adapted into films). Kiukuchi becoming close friends with writer and director Yoshiaki Kawajiri during his adaption of Wicked City and the two have since collaborated on Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust and the OVA of Demon City Shinjuku. ~ Hideyuki Kikuchi - Wikipedia Series To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Other Writings Anthologies: Novels, etc: Cover Artists Artist: Chris McGrath — Wicked City series Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Hideyuki Kikuchi | Official Publisher Page Awards Quotes *Hideyuki Kikuchi Quotes (Author of Vampire Hunter D) Trivia See Also * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections— Single Author Collections and PNR Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links External References Books: *Goodreads | Wicked City series by Hideyuki Kikuchi *Hideyuki Kikuchi - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Wicked City - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Hideyuki Kikuchi *Anime of the Past: Wicked City - oprainfall *Wicked City: Black Guard | Hideyuki Kikuchi | Macmillan *Wicked City: The Other Side | Story by Hideyuki Kikuchi | Macmillan *Seven Seas Entertainment » Series » Wicked City *Wicked City (novel) - Wikipedia *Hideyuki Kikuchi Reviews, Summaries, Articles: *Wicked City: The Scarlet Clan by Hideyuki Kikuchi *Hideyuki Kikuchi « Z and Z *Fiction Book Review: Black Guard: Wicked City, Vol. 1 by Hideyuki Kikuchi, Author . Tor/Seven Seas $9.99 (265p) ISBN 978-0-7653-2330-9 *Book Reviews: Wicked City (Hideyuki Kikuchi) (Genji Press) *Hideyuki Kikuchi is Guest of Honor at NY Anime Festival - Comic Book Resources *PR: Hideyuki Kikuchi Celebrates his Birthday at NY Anime Fest - Toon Zone News *Wicked City: The Scarlet Clan by Hideyuki Kikuchi *Hideyuki Kikuchi Anthology: A Wind Named Amnesia and Invader Summer Review | Ranobe Cafe *Archives | The Star Online. *Wicked City (Book) by Hideyuki Kikuchi, et al. (2009): Waterstones.com The World, Characters, etc: *Wicked City - Wicked City Wiki *12,090 A.D. - The Vampire Hunter D Wiki Author, Misc: *Hideyuki Kikuchi - Wikipedia *Hideyuki Kikuchi (anime/manga person) *Goodreads | Hideyuki Kikuchi (Author of Vampire Hunter D) *Hideyuki Kikuchi - 12,090 A.D. *Hideyuki Kikuchi | Books by Hideyuki Kikuchi | About Hideyuki Kikuchi | Bookish.com *Hideyuki Kikuchi (Person) - Comic Vine *Kikuchi, Hideyuki - MyAnimeList.net *Hideyuki Kikuchi Author Page *Kobo - eBooks - Hideyuki Kikuchi's Vampire Hunter D vol.1 Interviews: *Digital Manga Inc. Blog » Blog Archive » An interview with Hideyuki Kikuchi!! *Hideyuki Kikuchi | Authors | Macmillan Community, Fan Sites: *hideyuki kikuchi on Tumblr Gallery of Book Covers 1. Wicked City- Black Guard (2009).jpg|1. Wicked City- Black Guard (2009—Wicked City series) by Hideyuki Kikuchi—art by: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6515297-wicked-city 2. The Other Side (2010) .jpg|2. Wicked City: The Other Side (2010—Wicked City series) by Hideyuki Kikuchi—art by: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7754953-wicked-city 3. Wicked City- The Scarlet Clan (2010).jpg|3. Wicked City-The Scarlet Clan (2010—Wicked City series) by Hideyuki Kikuchi—art by: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9521349-wicked-city Category:Authors Category:Male Authors